La charla
by wrongdeductions
Summary: Dean por ciertas circunstancias, que tienen que ver con que cuando le pregunto a Cas si tenia protección respondio que tenia su espada de Ángel, se ve obligado a darle "la charla" a Castiel, con resultados inesperados. /destiel/


Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo de esta pareja (la cual amo).

Espero que les guste^^

* * *

"La charla"

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el búnker, Castiel dormía y los hermanos winchester desayunaban cereal con leche.

"creo que alguien debería darle la charla a cas"dijo Dean de repente, haciendo que Sam se le atorara el cereal en la garganta y comenzara a toser fuertemente.

"digo el pobre tipo cree que con protección me refiero a armas, no tiene ni puta idea"

Eso era cierto, el Ángel ahora era humano y estaba expuesto a todos los peligros que esto conlleva, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual , los embarazos no deseados, etc., pero bueno, era raro darle esa platica a un Ángel de milenios de edad.

"Me parece bien que te preocupes por la seguridad sexual de Castel y todo pero..."

"Esto es importante sammy" lo señalo con la cuchara ,goteando leche "Cass es nuestro amigo y en este tema es como un bebe en gabardina" se metió la cucharada de cereal a la boca mientras hablaba, masticándola.

"eso es asqueroso" arrugó la nariz "come bien Dean"

"lo siento mamá" respondía abriendo mas la boca intencionalmente.

"Y en dado caso que le diéramos 'la charla' " haciendo comillas con los dedos "a Castiel, quien lo haría?"

"Tu por supuesto, eres la chica para esta misión" dijo burlón.

"Tarado" Sam le evento una cucharada de cereal en la cara a su hermano mayor.

"Perra" replicó mientras se quitaba los restos de comida del rostro.

"Creo que tu deberías decírselo , señor profundo laso"

Dean se atraganto con el cereal y comenzó a golpearse el pecho, sonrojado."que demonios intentas decir con eso?"

"Eres tan susceptible" dijo continuando con su comida."a demás cas se siente mas cómodo con tigo, seria mejor que tu hablaras con el"

"Pero..."

"Dean, Sam buenos días" la voz de Castiel hizo que ambos cazadores dieran un brinquito en sus sillas.

"Hola cas"

"Buenos días"

"De que hablaban?"dijo Castiel ladeando la cabeza.

Sam miro a Dean alzando las cejas, este asintió pesadamente.

"Cas tenemos que hablar"

"Claro Dean, siempre me a gustado hablar con tigo"

"Bueno me voy chicos, diviértanse" les giño un ojo , saliendo por la puerta.

Dean maldijo internamente.

"Veras, Huh, cas..."se rasco la nuca, incomodo, no tenia que dar esa charla desde que Sammy era un adolescente y había sido uno de los momentos mas incómodos de toda su vida.

"Que pasa?"que Castiel lo mirara tan directamente a los ojos tampoco ayudaba, las manos le sudaban.

"Ahora eres humano y eso te expone a ciertas...cosas, como las enfermedades o que dejes a la chica embarazadas" maldecía al cielo que no les daba pláticas sobre sexualidad a sus ángeles "siempre tienes que tener protección"

"Pero Dean, tenia mi espada de..."

"No esa clase de protección amigo"suspiró"hablo de condones" el cazador metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco una envoltura metálica en forma de cuadro pequeño, un condón" me refiero a uno de esto" se lo puso delante a Castiel.

"Y este...condón ¿para qué es?"dijo tomándolo en su mano y mirándolo por todas partes.

"Previene embarazos y te evita contraer algunas enfermedades.."

"Oh" exclamó " y como se usa?"

"Lo pones sobre tu...amiguito y ya" Dean estaba lo mas rojo que podía estar, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran más.

"entonces si uso esto" señalando el empaque metálico" puedo tener sexo con cualquier humano?"

"Básicamente , si"

"Fascinante" miró unos momentos más el condón y luego lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón "bien".

"okey spock, eso fue mas rápido de lo que pensé" dijo Dean suspirando " bien te dejo, tengo que ir a un pueblo cercano a ver lo de unos asesinatos múltiples"

tomo su chaqueta de la silla y se dirigió asta la puerta" si surge algo me llamas"

Cas solo asintió, con las manos en los bolsillos, tocando con la punta de los dedos el cuadrito metálico.

ese mismo día, en la noche.

Dean se encontraba profundamentete dormido- cosa que solo se permitía hacer en el interior del búnker-en su habitación, cuando de repente sintió un peso extra sobre él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con un mirada azul profundo.

"¿Qué demonios haces Cas?"dijo Dean exaltado, intentado enderezarse, fracasando.

"Tu dijiste que si usaba esto" mostrando el condón" podía tener sexo con quien quisiera"

"Si pero..."se estaba comenzando a atragantar con su propia saliva, ¿qué clase de situación era esa?

"Y no hay nadie mas con quien verdaderamente quiera fornicar que tú" dijo serio, su voz unos grados más profunda de lo normal, el vello de la nuca de Dean se erizo y sintió una oleada de calor atravesándole el cuerpo.

Si, en definitiva las cosas nunca salían como se creía con ese Ángel-o ex Ángel- y Dean lo estuvo comprobando toda la noche, no es que se quejara.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer mi humilde fic

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, critica constructiva, sientance libres de hacerla ^^

By wrongdeductions


End file.
